Operators use tree feller bunchers to harvest trees. A typical tree feller buncher first cuts the tree and then places them in bunches on the ground for further processing with other machines such as skidders or forwarders. Some tree feller bunchers include felling head with a cutting device for cutting the tree and an accumulation pocket for receiving and holding one or more felled trees until the felled trees are place in bunches on the ground.
According to a first aspect of the present invention, a tree feller buncher is provided that is configured to fell and bunch trees. The tree feller buncher includes a chassis having a longitudinal axis; propulsion devices supporting the chassis to propel the chassis over the ground; an engine operatively coupled to the propulsion devices to power propulsion of the chassis; and a felling head. The felling head includes a support frame, a tree cutting tool assembly coupled to the support frame, a gathering arm coupled to the support frame, and an accumulation arm coupled to the support frame. The support frame includes an accumulation pocket sized to receive felled trees. The tree cutting tool assembly includes a housing and a cutting tool positioned at least partially within the housing. The housing has a first lateral side and a second lateral side laterally spaced-apart from the first lateral side. The accumulation pocket is laterally offset toward the second lateral side. The gathering arm is positioned to sweep a felled tree into the accumulation pocket. The accumulation arm includes an inner arm coupled to the support frame, an outer arm coupled to the inner arm, and an actuator, rotating the inner arm relative to the frame, and the outer arm relative to the inner arm to pull felled trees into the accumulation pocket. The inner arm of the accumulation arm is laterally positioned between the accumulation pocket and the first lateral side of the housing.
According to another aspect of the present invention, a tree feller buncher is provided that includes a chassis having a longitudinal axis; propulsion devices supporting the chassis to propel the chassis over the ground; an engine operatively coupled to the propulsion devices to power propulsion of the chassis; and a felling head. The felling head includes a support frame, a tree cutting tool assembly coupled to the support frame, a gathering arm coupled to the support frame, and an accumulation arm coupled to the support frame. The support frame includes an accumulation pocket sized to receive felled trees. The tree cutting tool assembly includes a housing and a cutting tool positioned at least partially within the housing. The housing has a first lateral side and a second lateral side being laterally spaced-apart from the first lateral side. The gathering arm is positioned to sweep a felled tree into the accumulation pocket. The accumulation arm includes an inner arm coupled to the support frame, an outer arm coupled to the inner arm, and an actuator moving the outer arm relative to the inner arm to pull felled trees laterally inward toward the longitudinal axis.
According to another aspect of the present invention, a tree feller buncher is provided that includes a chassis having a longitudinal axis; propulsion devices supporting the chassis to propel the chassis over the ground; an engine operatively coupled to the propulsion devices to power propulsion of the chassis; and a felling head. The felling head includes a support frame, a tree cutting tool assembly coupled to the support frame, a gathering arm coupled to the support frame, and an accumulation arm coupled to the support frame. The support frame includes an accumulation pocket sized to receive felled trees. The tree cutting tool assembly including a housing and a cutting tool positioned at least partially within the housing. The gathering arm rotates in a first direction relative to the support frame about a first axis of rotation to move felled trees into the accumulation pocket. The accumulation arm rotates in the first direction relative to the support frame about a second axis of rotation that is offset from the first axis of rotation.
Additional features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon consideration of the following detailed description of the illustrative embodiment exemplifying the best mode of carrying out the invention as presently perceived.